Just Kiss Her, Kiss Her! Just Drop Dead!
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Ren Harada is a romantic. Dark is a thief. And they're made fore eachother! Is Ren really Dark's soulmate? His true maiden? OC!
1. Info and Ren's outlook on love

Name: Ren HaradaAge: 16

Looks: shoulder blade length reddish brown hair with bangs that go to her collarbone, big dark brown eyes, 5'5", a big 'B' cup, thin (curvy) body, ears done three times each, and a slight tan.

**Start Show=+=**

I smiled at Riku as we rode our bikes to our schools. Both of my younger sisters were in their last year of middle school while I was in my 2nd year of high school. The skirts of our uniforms fluttered in the gentle wind that softly blew at us.

"What do you think of that Phantom Thief Nee-chan?" little Riku asked as she made a turn after me. I thought a bit.

"Hmm… he's very skilled at what he does. And the 'Phantom Thief' is quite handsome, but there's something off about him," the thought just popped in my head.

Riku grinned, as if she just proved Risa wrong again. "Aha! Even you think he's a pervert right Nee-chan?" she looked like a lost child as I shook my head, forcing my shoulder blade length reddish brown hair to scatter.

"Nope. Not in the slightest. I feel like he's looking for that _'something'_ that'll make his heart flutter and skip a few beats. For his true maiden. But he seems more _'other worldly'_. Don't you agree Riku-chibi?" taking a sharp right before looking back at her. Riku's face dropped slightly. "Well this is where we part, see you later Riku-chibi!" I turned at the fork in the road and went to the way that my high school was.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What?" I asked my teacher as she pulled me out.

"Yes, some of the middle school students are coming to see some of our best artists art work. And I couldn't think of anyone better to show their art work than you Harada-san! You're an amazing artist." She stated as we walked into the art room. All of my paintings and drawings were set up around the room; some of the bigger ones were covered with a tarp.

Just as she left did the students come in. I smiled at the boy with messy red hair. "Hey Daisuke-kun!" I greeted the middle schooler.

"Konnichiwa Harada-senpai, how are you?" the boy asked politely.

"Good," now I was waiting for everyone to quiet down. "Now, seeing as sensei chosen me to show off their art work; let's get started!" I walked over to the first painting. "For some reason I call this one _'Just Kiss Her, Kiss Her'_. Probably because the guy is afraid that if he kisses her she'll vanish from his life. But, the girl is madly in love with him and she just wants the simple kiss," I traced over the girls face with my finger tips. "Once the clock in the background chimes midnight the boy will turn into a monster. A beautiful One, but a monster none the less."

That's when I walked to another painting. A handsome like monster was standing there with the girl. The monster looked ashamed about itself. "But true love conquers all………. Even as a beast the girl still loves him and wants that simple little kiss, the kiss the will break his curse," a drawing that was very close held the beast chained on one side; the side that was all done at night before moving and fading over into the side done during the middle of the day. The beast was once again human and his chains were broken as he wrapped his strong arms around the girl, kissing her passionately as the broken chains hung off his shackles that were around his ankles, wrists, and throat. The boy's clothes were shredded remains of the former tight white sleeved shirt under a baggy sleeveless black vast; his stone washed blue jeans were shredded remains as well.

In this picture he gently cupped the girls face in his hand, wanting to make sure she doesn't vanish threw his fingers.

One of the girls raised their hand up high. "Yes?" I asked as I blinked, thoughts fading into nothingness.

The girl blushed darkly. She seemed slightly embaressed to say what it was that was on her mind. "Umm…. W-W-Why is it that the boy is the Phantom Thief Dark?" she asked.

I blinked as I looked back at the paintings and drawings. A small smile tugged at my lips. "I wouldn't know. I've never seen Mousy-san. These paintings and drawings were done before Dark Mousy came back," the girls gasp as the boys looked slight put out. "Thank you for telling me that though. I might make a painting of Mousy-san now," I gave a small wink.

_**~Daisuke/Dark's POV~**_

Daisuke smiled at Ren Harada as she explained her paintings and drawings. Ren seemed like a girl who understood the compexity of the world. "Funny thing is my first words were 'Phantom Thief'." Ren-senpai stated, smiling.

"_Did I hear that right?_" Dark asked, waking up from his light slumber. His dusky purple/violet eyes watching the reddish brown haired girl threw Daisuke's eyes. She walked around the room with the garce of a dancer as she explained each art work. _The_ Phantom Thief Dark Mousy was traped under her spell.

Another of Daisuke's female classmates raised their hand high in the air, begging to be called on. "Yes?" Ren asked, spotting her.

The girls face flushed red. "It seems most of your art is about love. You seem like an expert on love, do you have a boyfriend?" the girls face flushed again.

Dark leaned in against the mind barrier that kept him locked up. "_Does she have a boyfriend Daisuke?_" the art thief asked the red eyed boy.

'_Not that I remember of. Harada-san would have said something at school if Harada-senpai had a boyfriend,'_ the shy and timid Niwa thought to his 'Other Half'. A smirk pulled at Dark's lips.

A chuckle left her clear glossed lips as she smiled. "Do I really seem like an expert," Ren Harada asked the younger students. Most of them nodded their heads. Her eyes twinkled as she slowly said, "I don't have a boyfriend! Never had one; or a first 'True Love' neither."

Some of the girls let out a gasp; thrown head first into shock.

_**~Your POV~**_

Smirking faintly, I went back to talking about different things dealing with art.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting THE Dark Mousy

•_**Chapter 2: Meeting **_**THE**_** Dark Mousy•**_

Crystal: We don't own D•N•Angel or anything that is not our own.

Crisz: We do own Ren Harada and her paintings.

Crissy: We also own the odd outfits we put into the story.

Danni: We don't own a lot now do we?

Crisz: Nope.

Yoru: Should we blame that on Dark Mousy? Or the maker of the wonderful manga?

Three C's & Danni: The maker…

Everyone: Enjoy the show!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**=+=Start Show=+=**

Later that day I sat at my desk, working on a new drawing. Feathers pour from the heavens above as the boy and the girl stood in the center. Black, white, and electric bluish white feathers swarm around them, forming a protective ball.

Tears slid down the girls tan skin as the boy held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

In the next panel they were kissing like only long time lovers could; their tears mixing together. They knew the others pain. The boy had black-feathered wings like a fallen angel. The girls wings were electric bluish white; her silk gown glowing in the dim lights of candles.

It was their wedding day, before they were forced apart from the other. The boys' dark hair had a tint of red to it. This was also the day where his curse would finally be broken and he would fade into nothing but dust.

I sat my colored pencil down as I grabbed my sketchbook and charcoal pencils, walking over to my balcony.

Sitting on the railing I watched as the sky changed if only by a bit. Risa had said that Dark was stealing something tonight. Lights flashed in the distance from the cop cars and everything else. I wish something would catch my eye so I could sketch it.

As if answering my silent prayer something flew past me threw my balcony doors. _'What was that?'_ I wondered as I went back inside.

_Fairytale_ by Neja was playing from my stereo as I walked in to see a tall boy with dark purple/violet hair examining my drawings and painting. He had lovely feathered wings of black folded neatly against his back.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you looking at my artwork; that's in my room?" the stranger looked a lot like the boy in my artwork. At once I blushed as his dark purple/violet bedroom eyes landed on me.

A smile graced his ivory fair skinned face. I could feel my pulse thud against my skin. He was handsome when he smiled; but he would be even more if it touched his eyes.

"_I heard from a close friend that you had some art work that's worth looking at._" He was trying to charm me, it only worked slightly.

"I don't know who this _friend_ is, but if they told you to come into _my room_ just to look at some bad drawings and paintings then they are no friend of mine," this boy was worth sketching. From his odd colored hair all the way down to his natural angles and curves of his body.

It was quite easy to read him.

_Yurikago No Kioku _by Origa was playing from my stereo as the boy walked over to me. "_You're very beautiful you know,_" his fingertips gently brushed my hair behind my ear. Now his smile touched his bedroom like eyes.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you," leaning in closer to his face I brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I think guys are really handsome when their smile reaches their eyes," his fingers wrapped around my wrist loosely.

"_Your paintings and drawings are wonderful,_" he bowed low at the waist and kissed the back of my hand. "_I should now…. I am an art thief after all…"_ his voice was nearly above a whisper as I found his lips pressed lightly against mine…

_**He didn't just steal art; he stole my first kiss!**_

I blushed darkly as he detached his mouth from my own.

I tightly grasped my sketchbook and charcoal pencils as I shyly walked over to my bed, sitting down on the dark purple silk sheets of the queen-sized bed. "So you're the 'Phantom Thief' Dark Mousy that everyone talk's about," looking away from him for just a second I started on a new drawing. A blush spread delicately across my nose and cheeks as I thought about that kiss. For a guy his lips were surprisingly soft and smooth; like a rose petal.

His eyes never left mine once I looked up. He nodded his head. "_I am surprised that a rare blossom like you would know about a lowly thief such as I,_" he tilted his head to the side. The complement made my face even warmer.

Thump Thump~Thump ThumpMy heart banged against my chest. I… I want to remember the face of _the_Phantom Thief Dark Mousy; the guy who stole my first kiss. "I must be dreaming." I muttered. This couldn't be real; I didn't get my first kiss stolen from me by a famous art thief.

As if to erase any doubts that I had Dark kissed me again, tipping my chin at an angle with his index finger. Blinking a few times before slowly closing my eyes, returning the favor. A jolt shot down my spine as my hand rested against his cheek. His ivory skin was so smooth.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he broke the kiss. "_Such a rare blossom you are indeed. For once the thief had something stolen from him,_" he kissed my cheek before backing out of my room through my balcony doors. "_You are a rare blossom, young Miss Ren Harada. For you have stolen _the _Phantom Thief Dark Mousy's heart._" Dark bowed lowly at the waist as he spread his beautiful feathered black wings. And off he went. I ran through my balcony doors and leaned over the rail.

"I would like to talk to you again! I've never met a boy like you in my life!" I couldn't help but blush as I shouted these words into the still air. A card fluttereddown from the heavens. Taped to it was a single black feather.

'_To the lovely rare blossom Ren Harada;_

_Enclosed in this small letter is a locket. Whenever you want to see me, just clasp your hands around it as if in prayer and wish for me. __I'll come to your aid no matter what. Even if you wish to just talk or sit around… I will come no matter how far the distance._

_~Your Phantom Thief; Dark Mousy'_

I tipped the envelope over in my hand. A heart shaped locket slid out. The chain looked to be pure silver along with the locket itself. On the lid it had a yellow gold heart outlining a dark purple/violet heart shape jewel that shun in the bright full moon light. Squinting my eyes I could nearly make out the carving of three feathers crossed over one another. Running my thumb over the backing I felt something engraved. Flipping it over in my hands I could make out two simple names; _Dark Mousy & Ren Harada_.

Smiling to myself I slid the locket on before walking back through the doors and locking them. "Thank you Dark. I'll always treasure this forever more," I whispered into the dim lights of the room. I wrote a note before crawling into bed, falling asleep with my new drawing on the pillow next to me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**~Daisuke/Dark's POV~**_

Daisuke sighed as Dark changed back into him. _'Why'd you do that Dark?'_ the young Niwa boy asked his 'other half'.

The Phantom Thief just smiled. "_Does it really matter Daisuke-kun?_" his 300 years of life telling him it was going to be okay.

_**~Dark's POV~**_

I could still smell her honey sweet sent as Daisuke slept. Closing my eyes I could picture her smiling flushed face. Savoring the look on her face from the second kiss I smiled in ecstasy. She was a rare blossom indeed. She enjoyed those who smiled from the heart, not the twitch of the mouth.

Opening my eyes I found that I was looking at Daisuke's ceiling. _'When did he transform into me?'_ I wondered as I got out of his bed and stretched. Walking over to the closet I pulled out one of the outfits Emiko made for me.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**~Your POV~**_

Fairytale _was playing in the background as I stood there in the blackness of the room. "Ren!" someone yelled out as I felt my body fall into the blackness. "REN!" it was Dark. His voice rang in my head. A storm of black and bluish white feathers fell from the heavens; forcing the blackness back. I tried to reach out for him, scared of what was happening._

_I felt an electric jolt right around my shoulder blades. "An angel should use her wings to fly back to the heavens and God's," his voice was a whisper into my ear._

_"DARK!" a harsh male voice screamed. It broke the still silence that swarmed us. A man dressed in white and yellow gold with pure white wings and hair of canary yellow started to attack._

_Dark sat me down gently before taking flight; facing off against this strange man. The man's eyes held malice and hatred for _The_ Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. "Be safe Dark— my love," I whispered as if saying a prayer; my hands clamped tightly around the locket that hung around my neck._

_The man with white wings was speeding down straight at me._

_"DON'T KRAD!" Dark cried out in vain. The man— Krad— had no intentions to stop. He was going to kill the one that held Dark's heart. Dark could feel his tears prick at his eyes as he sped downward._

_My knees gave out and I fell to the soft soil. Pain. That's all I felt. "Dark!" I yelled out as my back arched. What was happening? Bluish white feathers clouded my sight as the man with canary yellow hair sped down at me._

_Through half glazed eyes I took to the air. Both men had stopped to watch. I bit at my lower lip as I came back fully. "Leave Dark alone Krad! All you're doing is fighting a losing battle," I was now gently flying by Dark's side. "You tell me Krad, what is stronger? Love or Hate?" the question just curled off my tongue. Krad flinched, as if he was just slapped across the face._

•_+•+•+_

•_+•+•+_

_Dark and I were sitting somewhere far away from the rest of the world. He gently ran his fingers through my hair as he lifted my chin, kissing me full on the mouth. Tears ran down his face as he held me tight against his body. "Never leave me again Ren," he begged, as the kiss was broken. Resting my forehead against his; I smiled lightly._

_"Never dreamt of doing so— my first and only true love." Our hair tangled together in the breeze as we watched the sun set over the horizon. It was a stunning sight, one that I enjoyed with him, my Phantom Thief; Dark Mousy…_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**~Dark's POV~**_

A smile graced her lips as she slept on. "Never dreamt of doing so— my first and only true love," it came out as a whisper. I gently placed my lips against her forehead as I picked her up, careful of the wings that had sprouted out of her back.

Emiko would like to know about this…

•**Niwa House Hold•**

I knocked on Emiko's door, hoping that, with all odds, that she was still awake. The God's must really like me tonight as Emiko opened up her door. "Dark? Why did Daisuke transform into you? You know how—" her sentence was cut short as she spotted Ren sleeping in my arms. "Quick, get her inside!" Emiko opened her door wider so we could get through.

I gently laid her on Emiko's bed, still being careful of her wings. "Who's this?" was what she asked first as she looked through her closet; trying to find Ren new clothes.

"Harada Ren," I said as I brushed her bangs out of her face. Emiko's face was ash white.

"One of the Harada sisters! How did they get mixed in this!" it scared Emiko now. The sisters were never to get this deep into things. But maybe…

Emiko started to go through all of her books. One page stuck out. "Dark, sweetie, can you come here for a second?" Emiko asked. Dark walked over and looked at the picture that she was showing him. An older version (about 17-18 years in age) of Ren stood in Victorian clothes next to an eighteen-year-old Dark Mousy.

The picture brought on a wave of memories from my past. "She cannot be the same Ren, can she Mom?" I asked the woman.

Emiko looked up at me with wide eyes. "She can, and she is. Dark, she's the same Ren from back then. Once you left her a Hikari destroyed her body," a tear slid down her face. "She's been reborn around the same time you come back and she's always around Hikari art work." Sitting on the bed I stroked Ren's cheek with the back of my hand. In the picture she was 5 ½ months pregnant.

'As long as I'm with Daisuke I'll be there for you_,'_ I wasn't going to lose her again after so long… Not now, not ever. Not like last time, I won't let it happen…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Crystal: Awe, so sad. D:

Crisz: Who cares?

Crissy: The readers do Crisz!

Yoru: …

Danni: Seems like Ren's got a past with Dark. Whose baby was she pregnant with? Will she remember her long lost love for Dark? Why is Emiko so scared? And WHY THE HELL DOES REN HAVE BLUISH WHITE WINGS!

Yoru: All will be answered (mostly) in the next show!

Three C's: Next time; _**Ren's First & Only Love & The Start Of A Semi-New Life With Dark Mousy…**_

Everyone: SEE YOU THEN! –Waves–


End file.
